


Cut to the Feeling

by Wildgoosery



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildgoosery/pseuds/Wildgoosery
Summary: A collection of very short stories about Taako and Kravitz.





	Cut to the Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Does what it says on the box! This is a Taakitz-only collection -- no multi-shipping for either Taako or Kravitz, _[I'm With the Band](https://archiveofourown.org/series/822348)_ -verse or otherwise. Other ships might make an appearance, but only in the background. One fic per chapter.

1\. _My heart's a city you're out to destroy_

*

Kravitz is halfway into his suit before Taako has woken up enough to register his absence from bed. His first clue is a rustling of sheets behind him, then a drawn-out groan of protest. “Waffles,” Taako mumbles, creaky and thick with sleep. “You said.”

Kravitz selects a starched white shirt from his closet, the first in an identical queue. “I’ll only be a couple of hours.”

“‘S your day off.”

“Yes well, apparently no one told the former Duchess of Bayberry,” Kravitz says. “It would have been polite of her to delay her haunting of the Harvest Festival but I’m afraid the aristocracy haven’t much respect for the workweek.”

More sounds of bedclothes shifting, of bare feet padding across the carpet, as Kravitz slides his arms into the shirtsleeves. He’s done up the bottom two buttons when a pair of arms snake around his waist, long warm hands on his stomach. “Call in,” Taako says, close to his ear. Nuzzles under the tidy bundle of his hair to kiss the back of his neck. “Scheduling conflict.”

Kravitz covers one of Taako’s hands with his own and knits their fingers together. “Go back to bed, love,” he says. “I’ll be home before you’ve woken up.”

“Hmmmmmmmmmmmm I dunno...” Taako shifts to kiss the side of his throat. “Not sure sleep’s what I’m lookin’ for.”

“I really do have to go-“

Taako nips at the point of one ear. “ _Do_ you, though?”

Kravitz chuckles. Turns and kisses Taako’s mouth, fond but chaste, then steps deliberately out of his arms. “Yes, and I’ll thank you not to sabotage me.”

Taako rests his fingertips on Kravitz’s shoulder and pivots around that point of contact with an exaggerated sway of his hips. Traces a nail along the yoke seam of Kravitz’s shirt, past the row of buttons to the bare skin of his sternum. “Listen, babe, I’d never _dream_ of it,” Taako drawls, smirking as he takes hold of each side of the shirt front. “Just wanna make sure you’re really thinking through your options here.”

“I have, and they’re ‘immediate departure’ or ‘formal reprimand for allowing an escaped soul to ruin a major cultural event.’”

Taako pulls the shirt open. Saw, “Gosh, well, suppose I can’t argue with _that_.” And Kravitz stands very still as Taako dips his head to rub his cheek against the soft hair just above Kravitz’s waist; as he slowly does up the buttons, pressing kisses to stomach and chest before closing the fabric over where his lips have been. “Wouldn’t want to fuck with your career.”

“How considerate,” Kravitz says, the last syllable becoming a sharp hiss of breath as Taako takes one nipple between his teeth and bites just a little too hard.

“I’d just _hate_ for you to be distracted on the job,” Taako says. He’s reached Kravitz’s neck, and here he nips with obvious intent to bruise, calculated and unhurried, before fastening the buttons of Kravitz’s collar over that sore spot of skin. 

“Taako…” The name is a sigh of resigned desire. “Two hours. _Please_.”

Taako lays a hand on Kravitz’s shirtfront and flashes a wolfish grin.


End file.
